


The Maze.

by a19YearOldTryingHerBest



Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Saturday Night Live RPF
Genre: Bill Hader Imagine, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I tried my best, I'm Sorry, I'm soft for Bill Hader, long time apart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 04:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a19YearOldTryingHerBest/pseuds/a19YearOldTryingHerBest
Summary: OFC and Bill meet on the set of IT, they have a connection but Bill may not be ready to start dating so soon after his divorce





	The Maze.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Swearing, a clown, many mirrors.
> 
> A/N: The GIF should say “Well, mark me down as scared and horny soft!” but it still kind of works. idk. Also, this is longer than I expected but tell me if you gals like it like this, prefer shorter or think it would have been better I should’ve split it in two.  
You can find me on Tumblr by a19yearoldtryingherbest

He was sweet, caring and really, really funny, maybe a little awkward but that just made him cuter. At least that was that Amy thought.

The first weeks of shooting she felt a constant a stomach ache from laughing. Bill kept cracking joke after joke and endless impersonations, from Andy to some TV narrator from a true crime show she didn’t even know about. Even if she didn’t got the references she still found then funny, and quite impressive. He was very talented, she noted.

Sadly all the many distractions he offered made her slightly forget about a few things that were part of her job, like confirm the catering for the fourteenth day of shooting, luckily she could get them to go anyway with a bit more money on top of what was agreed previously. So she made herself put more effort and concentration into her work, and be a little less on set when he was shooting and try to pay him less attention. Luckily the jokes had stopped being so frequent by the second month, he still was a goofball nonetheless.

Andy, the director, and Barbara, his sister and one of the producers, saw that their friend Amy had a think for one of their leads and they decided to play matchmakers by the last weeks of shooting. They knew Bill was fresh out of a divorce so they made sure he was in the dating game, so they sent Jessica and James on a easy mission and they took it, seeing a good match they would make.

— She’s cute. — said James, pointing at a skinny blonde girl at the end of the bar. They had been doing that for the past half hour since the rest of the cast had left them alone, Bill would’ve been gone but since he was the subject of conversation he found it very difficult to find a out. Si Bill did what he’d been doing the last thirty minutes, he looked at the girl and shrugged his shoulders. She was cute but she didn’t really catch his eye.

— But she’s cutter. — Jessica interrupted before Bill could give a verdict about the other girl. The girl Jessica pointed at was a bit more of Bill’s liking, dark headed, wide smile on her face as she celebrated her victory over darts — Oh, she likes her. — he looked at his co-star, a bit confused to what gave that impression and she clarified — You’re smiling a bit much sweety. — he rolled his eyes and looked back to the girl and then he realized why she was so much of his liking.

— Oh, shit! — he said, quickly fixing his eye on his drink.

— What? — James asked, looking at Bill confused and a bit worried.

— That’s Amy, the production manager. — he took a big chug of his drink, which he didn’t do often, or ever.

— No way! — chanted Jessica, accidentally caring the plan nearer to it’s fulfillment. They now not only they knew Bill was willing to date but also liked the girl they wanted to set him up with.

— You totally planed this. — he was starting to blush and couldn’t help but to hide his face behind his hands and look down.

— I did not! — McAvoy looked at Jessica, asking for a confession — I swear!

— Wait, why would you think it was planned? — James asked.

— Isn’t it obvious? — they both looked at him, not understanding what he was talking about — Or at least I thought it was. — he mumbled, baffled they didn’t realized — I really like her.

They looked at him a bit surprised, falling into a small silence that Jessica broke by turning around and calling for their work colleagues — Andy, Barbara, Amy! — the three of them turned their attention to the redhead screaming across the bar, stopping their game of darts — Come over! — they did, Andy and Amy throwing the last two darts before grabbing their drinks and starting walking towards the three actors.

— You definitely planned this. — mumbled Bill, finishing his glass of beer.

— I didn’t.

Amy, was nervous so she also finished her glass on the way to the bar, however her glass was half full with scotch, so the effect was a bit different — Easy there. — told her Barbara as she softly hissed by the burning on her throat and ordered another one.

She would be a mumbling, blushing, incoherent mess anyway, better blame it on the alcohol, right? — So who won on that game of darts? — Jessica laughed, looking at Amy for an answer.

Amy pointed at Andy, smiling — But only because he cheats.

— Oh! Look who’s talking, with the clapping in front of my face when I’m about to throw.

Conversation flowed smoothly but the four matchmakers couldn’t make the two talk to each other for other than a side commentary. So they decided to take themselves out of the picture so they would have no option but to talk. The Muschetti siblings decided to go with — Tomorrow we have to start prepping to shoot early. — McAvoy went to take a phone call and never returned, a the same time Chastain revealed she was extremely tired and excused herself. What neither of the cupids realized was the Amy was fairly drunk, except for McAvoy, he realized that and decided that would probably speed up the processes a little.

They both stayed in silence a bit, where Amy sobered up a bit, enough to make a coherent and appropriate comment, maybe even a bit intelligent — I probably shouldn’t drive like this.

Bill looked at her, quite surprised to hear her speak, it took him a moment to process what she had just said and when he understood he leaned closer to her, making a “this is very important for us to remember so litsen up” face combined with “I’m a bit drunk and I don’t want to fall asleep”, which meant eyebrows high up and eyes fighting to stay open — Neither of us should drive like this. We should get an uber. — she nodded and took her phone out — No, I got it. — he said, his phone already on the app — A genta- gentleman should pay for the uber.

She laughed — What a gento- gentel- What a- a you. — she laughed a bit more and laid her head on her arm, suddenly realizing how dizzy she felt — God. — she softly grunted.

— Should be here in a few minutes. — he looked at her, laughing at her scrunched up face — Wanna get some fresh air?

Fresh air helped the dizziness go away and, against all odds, she started to sober up. As they waited for the car she couldn’t help but to be almost constantly next him, hugging his arm, looking at his face. It didn’t make Bill uncomfortable but it did made really him nervous also a bit guilty, she was drunk, he wouldn’t do anything to her in that state, but he enjoyed the way she was touching his arm, looking at his eyes and lips, laughing at his jokes, but he was sure nothing could beat the way her lips felt on his neck when she laid her head on his shoulder on the car. She kept kissing his neck in a slow, soft and intimate way, but he wouldn’t take advantage of the inebriated state she seemed to be even if he was a bit drunk, which he was, but he thought he was more conscious than she was.

So he took her to the apartment building they were both renting in. On the elevator she stopped leaning against him so much and looked him dead in the eye — Wh- why aren’t you kissing me? — She asked, she was a bit more coherent and sounded less drunk but more tired.

— ‘Cause you’re drunk. — he answered, looking elsewhere but her eyes.

— You too. — She crossed her arms as if she was about to throw a tantrum but she only pouted slightly. Two stories before her floor she pressed the stop button grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and pulled him into a sloppy (bitch) kiss. He stood almost frozen for the first few seconds until he got a hold of himself and kissed her back. They pushed and pulled for a few seconds, trying to get closer to the other, before she parted away and whispered — I’m not all that drunk. I want this. — she kissed him again and pulled the stop button so the elevator would start again.

Every kiss he laid on her skin that night was sweet and caring and every time she touched him he could feel his chest tingle and burn at the same time.

They stayed up afterwards, talking, joking, laughing and looking into each other’s eyes, getting to know each other. The conversation was easy even if it was hard topics they talked about, they seemed to feel the same about almost everything and Bill had thought that scarred him, he wanted to grow old with that woman. He wanted to love and cherish her, and make her laugh until the day he died, but that terrified him.

And even if that night was amazingly sweet the day after was especially bitter. When she woke up he was already dresses, she knew that wasn’t a good start.

He told her good morning and when she went in for a kiss he said — I don’t think I’m ready to be in a relationship so soon after my divorce. I don’t want for this to be a one night thing, and last night was great, but I’m not ready. — and she understood, divorce was a big deal, a nine year long marriage isn’t something one would get over just like that. That she could understand, that she could take, what she couldn’t understand was the way he kept his distance for the last days of shooting and how he didn’t even said goodbye they were at the wrap party and he left earlier.

She tried not to think much about him but he seemed to always have a way to creep back into her mind. Her brain seemed to be decided to find a connection to him and the world to give her one. Surfing through Netflix she seemed to see nothing but his face or the face of someone he was friends with, people keep recommending things to watch were he was in, and then the Emmys came around and he seemed to be everything everyone was talking about. But then she got a break, distracting herself with a new movie she was working on, he still crossed her mind but not in a heart-stopping daydreaming kind of way, it seemed more plausible to move on.

Well, not until the premiere came. The idea of seeing him again kept making her smile in the middle of the day and she felt ridiculous, it had been one night a year ago but his words kept haunting her. Not ready. That implied that maybe he would be later, maybe he would be ready then.

So she tried to look for a great dress but everything seemed too much, too many sequins, too much lace, too bright, too short or way too long. Until she founded the perfect dress a black cocktail dress that left her cleavage and shoulders uncovered and hugged her body perfectly. She felt confident, pretty and comfortable, just like she felt with him.

On the premiere they seemed like to positive sides of different magnets, unable to touch, to find each other and in that time she couldn’t think of anything else but that maybe he never reached out because he didn’t wanted to,that maybe the “I’m not ready” was just an act or something he said so he wouldn’t have to tell her he didn’t want to be with her. And, as that idea started to settle in her brain and she wandered by the Derry theme attractions, she started to feel more and more anxious and stupid, thinking of how awkward that encounter would be and how much she had thought about that stupid dress she was wearing.

She looked at her reflection on one of the many mirrors of the mirror house, she contemplated the option of skipping the movie and the party to go home. She didn’t feel like watching Bill’s face for two hours. As she was about to look for a easy way out she heard a tap on the glass next to her, she turned to see Bill. He was on the other side of the glass, half a smile on his face and one of his hand on his pants’ pocket.

Amy looked at him a bit confused as he mouthed “hey” or maybe he said it but she couldn’t hear him, and now all she was thinking about was his voice and how much she wanted to hear him talk and laugh. She smiled back with a sweet and soft “hey”

Without saying a word the both started to look for a way to the other, it was a bit difficult, it was a maze full of mirrors and glasses more than once they saw each other but couldn’t meet, until a he took a turn and they saw each other, no glass, no impediments.

— Hey. — she said, taking a small step towards him.

— Hey. — he took a bigger step, nearly entering her personal space — Wanna get out of this damned maze before the clown get to us?

Her face changed, now showing her a bit worried — There’s a clown?

He laughed softly, nodding — Yeah, and the son of a bitch already got me once.

— Yeah, let’s better leave. — she seemed to be in bit more of a rush, gabbing his hand and walking in a bit of an accelerated pace.

She guided him trough the mirrors, checking on every turn for a god damned clown, who’s idea was that? Seemed something Andy would think of. But after one turn she was stopped by a mirror, and she stood looking at herself and Bill, how he was standing behind her, still looking out for the clown, her hand holding his, and she turned around, looking at him, waiting for him to look at her. And he did, his blue eyes looking straight into hers, smiling softly as her eyes drifted to his lips, closing in on the distance she then erased.

It felt better than any of them remembered, softer, sweeter, no hesitation or drunkenness. His hands had taken their place on her neck and waist, holding her body close to him, leaving her hands nothing to do but linger over his hips. When the kiss came to an end they moved slowly apart, eyes still closed, as if they were trying to stay in the beautiful dream they had entered together.

He looked at her with a smile that made her blush and look to the side from were they came from, letting her see— Holy shit!— a creepy fucking clown was standing with a evil smile on his face, or at least the reflection of that fucking clown.

Bill, instead of getting scared, busted into laughter as the clown ran to hide, which only made her laugh at herself, leaving them alone with their reflections in a fit of laughter that lasted more than a few minutes.

— That fucking clown. — she muttered, still trying to calm down her laughter, holding her stomach from the belly ache that laughter had gave her.

Bill grabbed her hand, as she had done with his before, and lead her out of that maze, both still laughing ever so often, keeping each other close


End file.
